They lived Happily Ever After! Except possibly Izaya and Shizu-chan
by Kirameki87
Summary: Once upon a time there was this beautiful princess named Echo-chan, and she had an inexplicable impulse to maintaing the well being of and spend time with prince Kasuka of Ikebuchurro! Sadly, their being together was forbidden. For financial reasons. Izaya and Vincent approved! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYFRUITSTYLES!


**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BABYFRUITSTYLES TELLS ME TO WRITE ROMANCE.**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts or Durarara.**

**Happy Birthday, BABYFRUITSTYLES~!**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess named Echo. Echo was the princess of the kingdom of Stablier. She was very pretty. Lots of boys wanted to marry her, but they all got at least one of their limbs chopped off due to Echo's retractable blade hands that everyone coincidently forgot

about when they went to visit.

But that didn't matter, anyways, because Echo already in love.

She, of course, would not refer to it as love. Instead, Echo would prefer to call it 'having an inexplicable impulse to maintain the well being and spend time with a specific person.'

So we'll just call it that.

Fair Echo had an inexplicable impulse to maintain the well being and spend time with Kasuka, prince of the neighboring kingdom called "Ikebuchurro."

Of course, by the Official Kingdom Standards (OKS), a "neighboring kingdom" had to be separated by at least one major landform. And so it was with Stablier and Ikebuchurro. The two kingdoms were separated by the Sea of Misfortune. It was a stormy sea with monsters and such, and a great inconvenience to cross. And you couldn't go around it because that would defeat the purpose of it being there. Citizens of the two kingdoms rarely visited each other, so Kasuka and Echo's inexplicable impulse to maintain the well being and spend time with each other was tragically impossible.

In fact, King Shizu-chan of Ikebuchurro absolutely forbade the relationship. Mostly due to the fact that every time Kasuka wanted to see Echo, the population of Ikebuchurro depleted by at least twenty percent. But that's beside the point.

Kasuka was not hindered in his inexplicable impulse to maintain the well being and spend time with Echo, and decided to go there on his own somehow, without telling King Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan inevitably found out about Kaska's plan, and decided that instead of talking it out logically with Kasuka, he'd go to the top of the nearest mountain and seek guidance from the great wizard/sage Leo. Who lived on a mountain.

Now the mountainous life of the great wizard/sage Leo was actually a lot more civilized then you'd imagine the life of a mountain-dweller to be. The great wizard/sage Leo had an enormous library in his mountainy abode, with a small house connected to it. So needless to say, King Shizu-chan didn't have much trouble locating the great wizard/sage Leo. When he did, King Shizu-chan got on his hands and knees and practically begged the great wizard/sage Leo to separate his beloved Kasuka from the Princess Echo whom he held an inexplicable impulse to maintain the well being and spend time with for, so that he could spare his rapidly depleting population. The great wizard/sage Leo told Shizu-chan that...

"Hey, Vince?" Gilbert Nightray asked his younger brother, while looking over said brothers shoulder at the computer screen.

"Yes, Gil~?" Vincent replied immediately, ecstatic that his dear brother had some sort of interest in what he was doing.

"What are you writing?"

"Ah! Well you see, I stumbled across this incredibly interesting site called 'Google Docs' where you can work on documents with other people! So me and this other person, with a username of 'Kanra,' started writing FanFiction~!"

Gil nodded slowly, curiosity now satisfied, and went back to whatever he was doing before.

...The great wizard/sage Leo told Shizu-chan to dance in circles around a pot of stew while reciting the chant of -

"IZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAA...!"

Izaya Orihara looked up from his laptop screen just in time to narrowly avoid the ceiling fan that had just whizzed past his ear. Smirking, he shut down his laptop and started running down the streets of Ikebukoro, an enraged bartender hot on his heels.

And they all lived Happily Ever After~!


End file.
